Surprises
by akakurogin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Fuji's birthday comes around, and Kikumaru wants to set up a few surprises. [request: ZukaFuji, disaster]


Title: Surprises  
Rating: G  
Pairing: ZukaFuji  
Request: by lillebean - ZukaFuji, Disaster  
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool.

* * *

"Tezuka, Fuji's birthday is coming up you know," Oishi suddenly pointed out. The two college students had been quietly doing their homework in the library together - it was a tradition they started back in middle school and had never broken. They'd both go to library every weekend after lunch and work in silent companionship. Around dinnertime, Oishi would leave first, and Tezuka would follow half an hour later. It was rare that either of them spoke outside of the obligatory greetings during these times. 

Which was what made Tezuka consider his words all the much more right now, as if the subject alone wasn't important enough. Fuji's birthday wasn't something that came around very often - usually Fuji just had a private dinner with his family on the 28th. "I think Eiji wanted to plan a big surprise party, but we sort of need someone to keep Fuji busy during the day while we get everything set up. Eiji wanted to know if you could do that," Oishi added.

"Yes," Tezuka responded without looking up from his work.

"And well," Oishi paused. Tezuka looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his thought. "Eiji also said that Fuji was talking about the new amusement park that opened last month - you know, the one with the really big roller coaster? So he sort of already bought two tickets for you." Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He had to go to an amusement, with a really big roller coaster, with Fuji?

"That sounds more like something Momo or Inui would enjoy," he replied stoically, looking back down at his notebook.

"Yes, but you know, Eiji kinda wants you and Fuji and, you know," Oishi stammered, starting to get flushed.

"All right, I'll go," Tezuka said.

"Great! Thanks, Tezuka," Oishi beamed. "I'll tell Eiji, and he'll talk to Fuji about meeting you and stuff. I think he wants to let Fuji think it was a blind date or something." As soon as the last sentence slipped out of his mouth, Oishi realized he said a little too much. Tezuka set down his pencil and glared at Oishi. He looked about to say something, but then decided against it as he picked his pencil back up and started working again. Oishi breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"No." 

"But Fuji! You'll like him, I swear!" Kikumaru, who had been hopping in circles around Fuji, stopped directly in front of him and raised an index finger to his nose.

"I'm busy that day."

"Doing what? There's no practice, no school, nothing better than roller coasters!" Kikumaru was starting to get desperate, it would seem.

"Eiji, who goes to an amusement park in the winter?" Fuji asked.

Kikumaru looked up, "Well, I do, and 'nee-chan-taichi sometimes come with me, and Akira-nii-san used to go with me, but now he won't anymore because he says it's embarrassing to be seen with his kid brother at that kind of a place."

Fuji smiled. He should've known better than to ask Kikumaru a question like that. But did his best friend really forget what the upcoming Sunday was? It wasn't like he cared too much, but he really just wanted to spend the day with his family. "Fine," he said, "I'll go for a little while. But tell him that I'm only going for half a day, because Yuuta says he's coming home for lunch."

"Yay!" Kikumaru cheered, starting his bouncing again. "You won't regret it, honest!"

Famous last words.

* * *

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked, somewhat surprised when he finally found the man wearing a long black trenchcoat, as Kikumaru had instructed him to do. 

Tezuka turned around. "Fuji," he greeted.

"I didn't know you were into blind dates, Tezuka," Fuji said. He would have to thank Kikumaru later.

"I'm not," Tezuka responded, and for a brief instant, Fuji wondered if he'd made a mistake, and Tezuka was actually here for someone else. His worries were wiped away with the next sentence. "Oishi told me you'd be here."

"Happy birthday, Fuji," Tezuka said, handing him a slim, gift-wrapped package. "Don't open it now."

"Thank you," he replied, safely stowing it away in his own coat pocket. "Now I believe we have tickets for a ride?" he asked. Tezuka nodded, and they entered the park. The line for the ride was long, even in February. Tezuka silently looked straight ahead in the line - Fuji took advantage of the situation to analyze his teammate closely, as if he hadn't done enough of that in the past several years of their acquaintance.

The screams of those aboard the ride reached their ears when they were still several dozen spots away from the front of the line. Fuji had always known Tezuka was good looking, but it had only been sometime last year when he realized he _liked_ Tezuka. Even so, he'd never said anything about it - Tezuka wasn't one to think about silly things like dating.

If so though, then what did today mean?

Fuji was a risk taker while playing tennis, but that didn't translate directly in his being a risk lover. Nonetheless, after they seated themselves on the ride and secured their harnesses, he reached over and grabbed Tezuka's hand. The harness prevented him from seeing Tezuka's reaction, but as the ride started to move, he felt a light pressure from Tezuka's cold hands. It wasn't strong enough to be considered a squeeze, but coming from Tezuka, it held the world.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," Fuji said after getting off the ride. Tezuka nodded, uncharacteristically chosing to ignore his promise to Oishi.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" Kikumaru's voice was heard wailing from an otherwise quiet-looking, albeit full, house. The entire Seigaku team, as well as several other people on the tennis circuit, including Yuuta, were packed inside the Fuji household, waiting for the birthday boy and Tezuka to return. They were over an hour later than scheduled though. Jirou had fallen asleep behind a sofa, having carefully instructed Ohtori to wake him up so he could yell "Surprise!" with the rest of them. Atobe and Sanada were glaring at each other, Inui was busy making comparisions between Kirihara and Mizuki, Niou and Yagyuu locked themselves in the bathroom together half an hour earlier and odd noises had been heard from it ever since, and the entire house was described beautifully by Kikumaru's next outburst. 

"This is a DISASTER!"

* * *

Note: Here lies my pathetic attempt at a non-angsty ZukaFuji. I hadn't thought about posting it here, but then figured, why not. : Comments? 


End file.
